Shall we start?
by LovelyAndDull
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice to me. It has Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Soulsilvershipping, and more.
1. Chapter 1

"What?" I questioned. I spat out my chocolate pancakes and almost spilled my milk. "I said you're going to the boys' dorm," repeated my Uncle Wilton as he was opening a package in front of me. The package was just a small, brown cardboard box and it had a boy uniform. The boy uniform was a white blouse with dark navy blue pants, brown dress shoes, and dark navy blue jacket with a of an eagle on it, I think it's the symbol of the school. I became worried since this uniform looked very expensive. "Uncle Wilton, I understand that we're poor and all but why a boys' dorm?" I asked. "I could, you know, quit school and get a job." Uncle Wilton gently dropped the box on the wooden floor and looked at me with a serious face. "You're too young get a job!" yelled Uncle Wilton. "Also, the boys' dorm is less expensive than the girls' dorm!" I stared at Uncle Wilton with a very confused face. "Uncle Wilton, how do I hide from the fact that I'm a **GIRL** since I have long blonde hair?" I questioned glancing at my long ponytail. I hope he was thinking before acting. "Do you think I didn't think of a plan?" laughed Uncle Wilton. "This school allows hats! You could wear your favorite straw hat!" I sweat dropped and fell on the floor. What a great uncle…

"So Uncle Wilton, what's the school called? What's it like?" I asked as I washed my dishes. "Hmm… The school is called Oak University. It's a very expensive school, I must say. We have to go to the school the day before it starts! That's all I know," laughed Uncle Wilton while he was getting ready for work. I sweat dropped again_. I'm glad you're letting me go to school Uncle Wilton but please, find more information about it!_ Uncle Wilton started to put on his fishing hat and his vest. "It's seven in the morning Uncle Wilton. You're going to work now?" I asked. _Usually he goes to work at nine. Maybe, the school was so expensive that he has to go early now._ I sighed. "Yup!" he answered, grabbing his good rod and I hear his squeaking boots. "Have a safe trip!" I yelled and I was already done with the dishes. I looked at the cardboard box and sighed. _Oak University…_ Then, I walked outside to the backyard of my house. "I can't believe summer is almost over and I'm going back to high school! I really need to get a job, too," I yawned as I lay down on the grass and closed my eyes. I'll try to do my best next week...

"U-Uncle Wilton!" I was whisper-yelling to him. "I change my mind! I can't do it! I just can't!" Uncle Wilton was now grabbing my arms and was dragging me to the school. The school is about thirty miles away from my house. "Shush, Yellow! You're going to do this! I paid! We drove here already," He was whisper-yelling at me now. Everyone was whispering and staring at us until a man was right in front of Uncle Wilton. "Excuse me, is this your son?" questioned the man. "Is he going to this school?" "Yes, please take him to his class, he's new and he doesn't know where to go," Uncle Wilton said and he started to bow. The man laughed, "I'll take him, come on." The man was in his sixties and had gray hair. Also, he was wearing a lab coat_. Maybe he's the science teacher?_ I thought. He waited for me to grab my suit case and started walking when I was ready. "Bye Uncle Wilton!" I yelled at him with a pout only he could see. _Jeez! I was almost not going to school! _

"What's your name, kiddo?" questioned the man. "My name is Professor Oak." After I heard that name, I was so startled that I fell on the floor. _Ouch._ I was rubbing my back and noticed Professor Oak was staring at me. "A-ah, my name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde, but please call me Yellow," I quickly said as I was standing up and grabbing my luggage. "Sorry for being rude, Professor Oak." I bowed. He laughed, "That's alright, Yellow. Please, give me your schedule." I shoved my hands into my jacket's pockets and found my crumpled schedule. "Here," I said and handed him my schedule. Professor Oak grabbed my schedule and looked at it closely. "Yellow, I'll walk to your dorm now. You're a sophomore, hehe, and you're probably going to meet your roommate," said Professor Oak. "Um, Professor, why'd you giggle?" I asked in concern. "Sorry, Yellow. It's just that, you look like a freshman and a g-g-," Professor Oak was laughing out loud now and couldn't finish his sentence. _Oh dear… What a strange principal. _I sweat dropped.

As we were walking to the boys' dorm, I noticed the girls' uniform. It was a white blouse and a navy blue skirt and they had brown dress shoes with white stockings. I couldn't help looking at it, it was really pretty, I wish I could wear it but… "Yellow?" questioned Professor Oak. I flinched and saw Professor Oak stare at me. "It's probably that age to look at girls? Ah, youth," he said. I started fidgeting and feeling my cheeks burn. "Yea, that age," I muttered while touching my straw hat. "Here it is, Yellow! Your roommate is Red Crimson," he said. It was on the door, No. 146, Red Crimson and at the bottom, Amarillo del Bosque Verde. I gulped and started touching my straw hat again.

As we opened the door, Professor Oak and I got hit by pillows in the face. I fell backwards and landed on my back and I saw a popped vain on Professor Oak in the corner of my eye. "Mr. Crimson! Mr. Oak! Ms. Sky," yelled Professor Oak. I grabbed the pillow and look at my room. There was a happy boy with a red hat, black spiky hair, and red, burning eyes who was holding two pillows and was about to throw at a boy with brown hair and green, grass eyes who looked really angry and also have a popped vain like Professor Oak. Lastly, there was a girl who has blue, ocean eyes and was a little bit teary then she started to laugh. She was next to the guy with brown hair on the bed the other guy was on the other bed. There were two beds and each bed was next to the wall. There were two windows behind the beds and next to the windows across the left was the bathroom. Everything was messy and today didn't even start school. The room was covered in clothes and pillow covers. "Red Crimson! Clean this mess up! Green Oak and Blue Sky! Go back to your rooms!" screamed Professor Oak. The girl and the boy with brown hair started walking away. "So this is your roommate, Red Crimson" Professor Oak pointed at the guy with red eyes. "Yo," he smiled and started cleaning the room.

"Nice to meet you," I said and bowed to Red. "Don't be so formal," laughed Red. He seemed like a nice, outgoing guy. "Which bed do you want?" questioned Red. I pointed at the left one and dragged my luggage to the bed. I just sat there and stared at Red. "You aren't going to unpack your stuff, fellow?" asked Red. I couldn't when he's around, I have the band aid on top of my clothes. "Ah, n-not now, I-uh- want to look around since I'm new," I said stuttering with my words hoping that he wouldn't notice. "Want me to be your tour guide?" asked Red. I nodded furiously with a small smile, "That would be great." Red looked at me and smiled really big.

"Hey, Yellow, can I see your schedule?" asked Red. "Sure, Red," I answered. I grabbed my crumpled from my jacket's pocket. Red took it and looked at it. "We have Monday and Friday together," Red said with his usual smile and passed it to me. "Ah, yea," I stared at him and felt my cheeks hot. He noticed I was staring at him. "What's wrong Yellow?" He questioned me. "N-nothing," I looked away and noticed that I don't know where I'm going. "Red, where are we going?" I asked. "To the café," he said. "The café here is great! Also, we're going to meet my friends!" I nodded at him and I was excited of meeting them.

"Hey! Red! Over here!" yelled a girl who I noticed was the girl from the pillow fight. Also the boy from the pillow fight who is next to her drinking tea. "Come on, Yellow," Red said with a smile. "Y-yes," I said. We walked towards the girl and the boy. "New kid?" she said with a grin. "Pesky woman," said the boy. "Come on, sit with me new kid! What's your name?" She asked. "Amarillo del Bosque Verde but call me Yellow," I bowed. "Wait a minute, Yellow?" She asked. "It's me, Blue! The girl from your elementary school" _Blue… Blue… Where have I heard that name?_ I gasped. "Blue! Please come with me!" I grabbed her arm and I was running to find privacy for Blue and I, leaving Red and Green bewildered. "Yellow, why are you dressed as a guy?" she whispered with a grin. "This is too interesting!" I sweat dropped, same old Blue. We quickly went to the janitor's closet and I told her everything. She was having a party of a life time with that silly grin of hers.

We came back and Red asked what happened. "It's a secret, sorry Red," said Blue with a grin. "It's only between me and Yellow!" She said that while hugging me. "I'm really happy to see you, too Blue," I said with my best smile, hugging her back. Blue evil grin turned into a soft smile. "Geez," Red sighed who is super curious. "Aren't you curious, too, Green?" asked Blue smiled who shifts to the brown haired boy. The boy was reading a book and then looked a Blue. "Not a chance, pesky woman," said Green with his serious face. He was staring at me with an angry look. I gulped and was shivering near Blue. Then, she noticed what Green was doing. "Geez, what a party-pooper," whispered Blue. "I'll make this more interesting~" "What do you mean Blue?" I questioned. Blue then kissed me on the cheek and hugged me again. I saw Green popped a vain and Red was blushing. "Yellow and I has been dating for a very long time and we kept it a secret until now," whistled Blue. "W-what? Blue, what do you mean?" I questioned to her in my lowest voice. "I just want to have a little fun. Let's just say this is a reunion present," she answered. "What kind of present is this?" I cried. "Are you guys done whispering?" questioned Green whose popped vain is now very clear to me that he really furious. "Y-yes," I squeaked. Green's eyes were burning me and I could feel that I'm going to die within a few seconds. _I'm so scared!_ "Geez, Green I was only kidding. I didn't want to make you that angry on my sweet Yellow," Blue sighed and sticks her tongue at Green. "Yea, sure," said Green and started walking away with his book and I noticed his cheeks had some red on it. Blue noticed it, too and started to grin. "Sorry, Yellow but it's fun to mess with you and Green!" laughed Blue. "It's alright I guess," I shrugged. "Hey, Yellow," called Red. "Let's go back to our rooms," "Why?" I asked. "You still have to unpack your luggage and know where your classes are," answered Red. " Ah, okay," I said. "Ah! Wait Red!" screamed Blue. She then whispered in his ear, "Don't think of doing H stuff with my Yellow. I know Yellow looks like a girl and all." I pretended I didn't hear that and my face was completely red even Red looked like a tomato. "Bye, bye!" said Blue and she started walking to the girls' dorm. Red and I looked at each other and I was very nervous. Our walk to our room was quiet and peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come one, Yellow," said a familiar voice. "Wake up, sleepyhead." I slowly opened my eyes and found Red's eyes staring at me. _Uwah! _"R-Red you shouldn't do that!" I yelled. "Huh? Are you gay or something Yellow?" laughed Red. He was standing up and was still wearing pikachu pajamas. "Maybe," I whispered, looking away. _It doesn't matter since I'm pretending to be a guy, right? _"Huh?" Red bluntly said, his face was turning into his own name. "Yellow, I don't role like that!" He started running to the bathroom. "What?" I questioned. Then, I finally noticed what I was doing and I jumped up. _Damn it! I was half-asleep! Now Red thinks I'm gay!_ My brain was giving me a very scary and vivid imagination that I almost fainted until Red came out of the bathroom and he was in his uniform. His face was still red. "A-ah, Yellow are you really gay?" asked Red. _I needed to think like Blue! Like Blue, like Blue!_ My brain was malfunctioning and my cheeks were burning. "A-ah Red, what are you talking about? I'm 100% straight and I just woke up like _right now_," I answered. "Sorry Yellow, I thought you were um…," Red paused and the only thing I heard was silence until I heard a loud bang on the door and it was suddenly open.

"Good morning! Today is the first day of school!" yelled Blue who knocked down the door.

"Blue you'll wake up every one!" I begged and ran towards Blue.

"BlueIaccidentlysaidIwasgay," I said in a quick whisper. Blue just gave me an evil grin and looked at Red who is confused and scared.

"Yellow, you shouldn't touch me like that!" yelled Blue.

"What?" I questioned. Then Blue shoved my hand on her butt. "Ah," said Red with his cheeks turning brighter.

"Guys! Don't do that in front of me!" screamed Red who was running back to the bathroom but was stopped by Green unexpectedly coming in.

"What's going on?" Green walked up to us with impeccable timing and also, very curious.

"A-ah! Green it isn't what you think!" I begged and I was still grabbing on Blue's butt. Green's vein popped and he was cracking his knuckles. I closed my eyes until I heard a crack. I opened my eyes when I didn't feel pain and saw Red being punched by Green.

"Ah!" I screamed. I was about to run to aid Red until Blue grabbed my arm.

"R-Red needs help!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, they do this all the time. Red is like Green's punching bag," said Blue with a calm face. "And Green couldn't hurt a girl." My hazel eyes widen and I looked at Blue in the eye.

"Y-you told him?" I cried. "I thought you would never tell anyone!"

"Yellow, darling, I've never told him. He looked up you on his own because he was … jealous," Blue said with a grin. The world 'jealous' just brightens her day. I glanced at the two kids and then Red punched Green in the face. _Ouch_. "Come on, Yellow, you need to get ready," said Blue.

"U-um Blue, Why'd Green punch Red?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Blue so innocently. "Come on, get ready." Blue slapped my back and sat on my bed to watch the fight while waiting for me. What a weird way to start school.

I waved bye to Blue and Green who was walking to the opposite direction of us. "Red, are you good at math?" I asked to change the subject of what happened this morning. "Yea, it's easy," answered Red with a smile. I sighed and remembered that we have math first period. I'm not really good at math. All my grades are all 100s except math which it's mostly 70s_. This is why I could never get a scholarship!_ I started to mumble and I turned very frustrated. "Hey Yellow," said Red. I looked up and saw him staring at me. "Want me to teach you if you need some help?" I nodded furiously and said, "That would be nice."

After school, Blue, Red, Green, and I went to the café to hang out and do our homework. Red was going to help me in math because I didn't even know what everyone was doing and I was very confused of what was happening in my surroundings.

"Yellow, what you want to eat?" asked Blue who is going to order our food and Green is paying for us.

"I'll just have a strawberry ice cream cake," I said. "Thank you Green and Blue."

"No problem," Green said before Blue who could say anything. Blue grin at him and Green ignored her.

"I'll have chocolate cookies!" yelled Red to break the ice with his hand raised.

"Do you want anything Green?" asked Blue.

Green said in a monotone, "Coffee."

Then Blue started to skip towards the cash register and order our food. I looked at the café and I was thinking about a job because I remembered that I wanted to help Uncle Wilton.

"Yellow? Yellow?" questioned Red with his hand waving in front of my face.

"Why are you gazing at the café?"

"A-ah it's nothing!" I squeaked. Blue ran to us before Red could say anything.

"Hey guys, did you know the café needs an employee? Too bad students can't go," Blue said with a grin and winking at me. _Was I that noticeable? But it's a good thing Red is dense. _I then glanced at Red who was drawing a pikachu. I sweat dropped and saw one of the waitresses with their maid outfits brought us our food. I then grabbed my ice cream cake and took a bite of it._ So good!_ I noticed that Blue bought a medium frappuccino and she looked very pleased. Then I looked at Green who was sipping his coffee and I heard him mumble, "Why'd do I have to pay?" Then I unpacked my backpack and I was getting ready to start on my homework. All of it was easy until I had to do math homework. Red then moved his chair closer to me and told me what the formulas and what to do. My heart was racing when he moved closer. He smelled really nice. Then I noticed Blue was playing with her phone but she was actually taking pictures. I noticed because she had that grin on her face. Then I heard a mumble from Green saying, "Pesky girl." Sometimes I want to punch - I mean pinch Blue because she keeps doing that. It's a good thing I was done quickly with the math homework because Blue almost took a picture of me looking at Red. _Hmm… No student can work at the café, huh? _I took one final bite of my strawberry ice cream.

After the last period was over I told Red that he could leave without me because I have to do something. I needed that job in the café! I was running towards the café until someone tripped me. I then banged my head on the wall.

"Ouch!" I screamed to myself.

"Ohohoho! Is someone in a rush to go to the café?" a familiar voice spoke to me. I looked up and saw Blue holding some papers in her left hand and a plastic bag with she had a grin on her face.

"Blue… That really hurt!" I cried.

"Sorry, and here's your papers. Also, your name is now Jaune and here's a girl outfit. Also, work starts at 4 p.m. to 10 p.m. at school days," Blue told me while giving me my papers.

"Geez, you always know what I'm doing. I'm going to be a pervert if people found out about these clothes," I said.

Blue giggled and told me she has to go now so she can pester Green. I waved to Blue and glance at my papers. "Jaune, huh? Yellow in French," I said while walking to my room to get ready to go to the café. "_How did Blue get me the job, anyway?_"I asked myself while changing my clothes ( I locked the door.) Blue gave me blue capris with a yellow tank top and brown sandals. "_Well, time go to go work, I guess._"I looked at the clock that sits near my bed and it said 3:40 p.m.

"H-hello, I'm a new employee," I stated. I was walking in the café's group of employees.

"Ah yes, you're Jaune? Am I right?" said a guy with red fire hair that is all spiked up. "My name is Chili. Here's Cilan who has the green hair and Cress who has the blue hair."

"Hello," they both said. They were all sitting in a circle and had a paper bag next to Cress.

"Hey Jaune, here's your uniform," said Chili. He grabbed a paper bag next to Cress and gave it to me. I looked inside and it was a maid uniform. "_I forgot they have maid and butler outfits_," I said to myself with a sweat drop. "_This is going to be a long day_."


	3. Chapter 3

"Here take this to table five," said Cress. I nodded and took the tray filled with ten different types of sweets. _Dang, who could eat this many?_ I thought. I was running to the number five table that had a beautiful girl with long black hair who is really dazzling and a boy with blonde hair who is talking to the other boy who has black hair that looked really hungry. "Here you go," I said. "Enjoy your food." I gently placed the tray in front of them and bowed.

"What a polite waitress," said the girl. "Please wait." She then grabbed her back that was white with pink lines and grabbed a twenty.

"O-oh no I couldn't," I said. Even if I was earning money, I could only take it from my paycheck.

"Please," she said. I couldn't refuse because she kept saying 'take it.'

"T-thank you," I said, bowing then putting the money in my maid outfit. She just gave me a smile and I noticed the boy in black hair just finished his sixth sweet. I sweat dropped. _So this is the guy who could eat that many in just four minutes. _

"Jaune, come now!" I heard Chili said.

"Y-yes sir!" I yelled. I was running towards the back of the café now.

"Here," Chili said. He was giving me four trays. "Number three told me to tell you that only you could serve them."

"Number…three?" I questioned. Then my brain hit me. That's where Blue, Red, Green, and I sit! _Blue…_ I was about to flip a table until I noticed I was still in my part time job.

"Hurry take it," urged Chili who was about to make some more food.

"Yes sir!" I said. I then took the four trays and I put the two trays on each of my hand and put the other two trays on my arms. I gulped from the sight of what was I doing but I need to do my job! Then I looked back at Chili, Cress, and Cilan who was so focused making the best desserts.

"H-here is your," I said with a forced smile. "I-I didn't know this table e-eats that much." I was slowly putting the trays on the table and I could see Blue was happily smiling at me and Green sighed. Red was drawing on his math notebook and looked up at me to see what I look like and then went back to drawing. I sighed in relief when he didn't notice me. "Here, because you know what and I pity you," whispered Green who was giving me a twenty.

"Oh! Are you sure?" I whispered to his ear. "I can't really tak-"

"Just. Take," He said and sighed at me again. Blue just happily grinned and told him to give me five bucks because she wanted to give me something but didn't have anything. He said "Pesky woman." Then he gave me an extra five bucks.

"How are you guys going to eat this much," I sighed. Just looking at all these sweets are already going to make me vomit from eating too much.

"Oh, we're just saving it for our friend Yellow who is doing something important after school days now. Oh! How much I'm going to miss her!" yelled Blue who was pretending to weep.

"You're giving her this much?" I gulped. I hope she was joking.

"Since there is twenty sweets, each of us are getting five," sighed Blue who is now being reasonable. I sighed in relief and I felt someone was staring at me which was Red.

"Yes?" I said when I caught him. He then flinched and looked back to is notebook but looked up at me again.

"You look really similar to someone I know," he said. "Like Yellow, you have his big, pretty eyes."

"A guy with pretty eyes, huh?" I grinned slyly at him. He turned slightly red and yelled, "I'm not gay!" He then took his sweets and ran for it.

"Oh no, I'm turning into Blue," I sighed and slap myself on the forehead. I was turning completely red and was dragging my feet sadly on the floor to get my next order. Blue just laughed like there was no tomorrow and Green sighed. "Yellow wait," Blue was trying to catch her breath. "I-I forgot to tell you that your days off are Friday and Tuesday."

I sighed in relief because this job is really too much! I heard my Uncle Wilton paid around 50,000 bucks which I sighed about every now and then. I can't believe what a mess I made but I can't back down! This job also pays around 150 bucks per week which is alright to me because a lot of people go to the café and it tires me out. I thanked Blue and ran back to my job.

After my job was done, I said goodbye to everyone and start walking to the hallway, looking for the bathroom. I sighed in relief when I found the boy bathroom and I looked around if anyone or anything like a camera was here. But there was no camera to my surprise from this big school. I went to the boys' bathroom and came back outside to my uniform and I was holding my secrets in a bag. I knocked on Blue's door to give her outfit back. She was very pleased about the job but I couldn't hear anything but mumbles. I was so tired since my bed time is usually at nine. "You really need to get some rest," said Blue who I could finally understand what she was saying. "Be careful on your way to the boys' dorm." I nodded and walked to the boys' dorm. I then slowly opened the door which was unlocked and I saw Red who was doing something on his bed. I couldn't tell. "Hey Red," I yawned.

"Ah! Y-Yellow! H-how are ya?" said Red in a scared voice.

"Red? What's wrong?" I said in concern. I was walking up to Red since he was under the covers. "Red? Red?" I kept saying his name in concern and I was playing with my straw hat, waiting for an answer.

"Y-Yellow just wear your pajamas and sleep!" He begged. I was faintly hearing something under the sheets and I didn't know what he was doing_. Just what is that boy doing? _

"Fine! Good night!" I said in an angry tone. I just wanted to know what he was doing. So after I put back my straw hat and pajamas I went back to sleep. I always wear my straw hat! I cannot let Red find out about my secret. I also put a pillow on my head just in case.

I woke up from the sight of Red's eyes again. He was staring at me and then his hand was about to- Then I closed at my eyes.

"Stop!" I yelled and open my eyes again. I got up from my bed; yelling and Red winced and looked at me.

"What?" He questioned and he had a towel around his neck and no shirt on and only pants. He was coming out of the shower and looked at me.

"N-nothing!" I squeaked. _He has abs! abs! _I forgot what my dream was and I was blushing like there's no tomorrow. I then touch my straw hat to cover my blush.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I whispered and was stroking my straw hat. "S-so Red, what were you doing in the bed yesterday. I'm so curious."

It was his turn to blush and I stared at him, waiting for an answer. "I-I was-" He was then cut off by the sound of Blue opening the door.

"Hello!" yelled Blue. 'It's a Tuesday! Know what that means? Yellow is staying!" She squealed and hugged me. Red's face turned sad.

"Are you jealous Red?" Blue asked. I then looked at him who was slightly blushing again. I then blushed in returned because that made me really happy. "I think Yellow fell in love with a guy before but he moved on and Yellow needs a new man." My blush turned deeper and I yelled without thinking, "What are you talking about? Me falling for a guy? That's gay!"

I then turned back at Red who was chuckling and happily said "Yup, I'm not gay, Blue." My heart felt cold and I was about to sink into the ocean. It's a good thing Red is not gay but I'm a girl dressed as a guy! I wish he would notice me as a girl! I sighed to myself and I noticed Blue looked at me with a frown.

"Turn that frown upside down," I said while pinching her cheeks with a smile. She then smiled at me and hugged me again.


End file.
